


Priceless

by princessvicky01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Thedas, NSFW, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, mechanic cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Cullen X Annabel Trevelyan fan fic - Modern Thedas AUMechanic Cullen is staying late to finish a job when his lover presents an interesting proposal. NSFW - Smut and fluff.





	Priceless

“Almost done, just give me one second,” Cullen holds his hand out to the potential customer straining for attention in his peripheral vision. Technically the garage is closed but he’s staying late to finish this and won’t turn away possible cash in Kirkwall’s current climate.

“And what if I don’t want to wait one more second for you?”

The light familiar voice of his girlfriend bounces back off the walls and he pauses, his lips cracking into a smirk, before continuing with his task.

“It’s your car I’m fixing,” he reminds her, wiping his oil ingrained hand on his battered blue overalls. They’re undone, wrapped around his waist, with his sleeves rolled up to the elbows meaning his arms are now lined with tracks of oil. He’d thought he was done and was preparing to call her with the good news, but this car seemed to have no end of surprises, much like its owner. “Do you want me to finish calibrating your engine or not?”

“Hmmm, now what kind of question is that to ask a lady?”

He hears her sultry little chuckle and his interest perks. Once upon a time he would’ve turned crimson at such a comment but now it simply sends a tingle of arousal through him. Rising from his hunched position under the bonnet he turns, resting as casually as possible against the car. “And you couldn’t wait for me to get home?”

Annabel smiles at him, her bright eyes dance as they light up, the way they always did for him. “Maybe it’s just the sight of you, like this,” she closes the gap between them, one hand travelling up his arm, running along the oil spots, as she drops her voice to purr. “All rough and dirty,” she lands a quick biting kiss against his mouth but pulls away before he can grab hold.

“I’ve had an idea of how to make this even more fun,” she cocks her hand on her hip. If it was designed to draw his attention to her curves it worked as his gaze drifts down, over her tight tank top, to her skinny fit jeans, and chunky boots.

Intrigued he folds is arms. “I’m listening.”

“Maybe wash your hands first?” Her eyes drop to them, they’re calloused with light grazes, the base of his nails stained black by the oil which cracks along the patterns of his palm.

“Now why would I need to do that?” He raises one eyebrow at her. Two could play games.

“Do you want to find out about my idea or not? Because I have work in a few hours,” Annabel stiffens slightly and stands her ground. With a heavy sigh, he stubbornly nods his head before retreating into the poky office to quickly scrub his hands in a rather dingy sink. He hears the loud screech and tell tale crank as she pulls the shutters down and he smirks to himself. Now why did they need that much privacy?

“Does this meet with my lady’s requirements?” He asks presenting his freshly washed hands, still edged in oil, before resting them on her hips.

“Much better,” she reaches up on tip toes to kiss him and run her thumb across his cheek, smearing a patch of black like an ancient tribal marking.

“Now get back over there,” abruptly she shoves him back to the car and clears her throat loudly.

“I’m ever so sorry,” her voice takes on a mockingly high-pitched tone and her fingers come to rest against darkened lips. “I’ve been ever so foolish…oh Maker,” over acting her eyes widen as she glances away in fake embarrassment.

What in Andstrate’s name is she playing at now? One things for certain, he’s not had a dull day since she stepped into his life. He simply folds his arms across his torso content to see what she had planned.

“You’ve fixed my car, but I simply don’t have the money to pay you,” she steps towards him and he straightens, one eyebrow rising. She can’t be serious?

Fluttering her eyelashes up at him she attempts to look innocent but ends up biting her lip to prevent a smirk from slipping out.  “I feel ever so bad…You’ve worked so hard…There must be _another_ way I can repay you?” Now her hand lingers over the top knot in his jumpsuit, just at his navel which captures his full attention.

It’s becoming increasingly clear she’s being utterly serious. Of course, in reality he’d never expect or dream of accepting such a thing. But…if she wants to role play a classic porn trope, well who is he to deny her?

Cullen hums darkly in reply. “The works weren’t cheap…” he brushes his fingertips over her bare arms and feels the goosepimples of her soft flesh.

Pushing him into the car her hand slips down to graze his erection through the layers. Wanton pleasure rumbles through him at the simple hint of her caress with his eyes darkening to molten bronze as he fights the urge to crash his lips against hers.

“Trust me,” she murmurs hotly against his ear, hand still toying dangerously closely to his groin, her lips barely touching the stubble of his jaw. “Enjoying me _however_ you desire - is priceless.”

_Maker’s breath._

Both his hands travel down to grasp her rear and he emits a low growl as he squeezes, his lips seeking and finding hers to land a hot and heavy kiss. She’s right, she is priceless, beyond precious to him, she’s like nothing else he’s ever known and what’s more, she seems to feel the same about him.

She is wearing far too many clothes right now, he needs to run his fingers over her tender skin, to feel its heat, to caress and know her every curve. His hands have already popped the button on her jeans to begin to peel them over her hips and as she begins to wriggle free, he pauses to simply watch. His cock twitches as she jiggles and a delicious smirk takes over his face as she comes to stand completely naked on the cold concrete before him. Even in this dreary lighting she is simply glorious.

A dark chuckle rumbles out from his chest. “However, I desire?” the question rolls darkly off his baritone as his eyes drink in the sight of her.

Annabel doesn’t answer with words, instead she springs on him, both her hands running down the muscles of his torso until they slip down the front of his clothes. His own wrap around her, holding her close to pool her pale breasts against the plane of his chest. Softly she wraps every finger around his shaft and drags her hands down, a little too slowly, before edging them back up, so her fingertips can play against his wet tip.

Hissing at the gentle swish of her touch his eyes close while he shudders. Its delightfully sinful to have her naked and promising his every desire… They really shouldn’t be doing this here, at work, he should make her dress, take her home, devour her behind closed doors, perhaps even against the door…but not here.

It’s far too late for that though, her lips are kissing his, her tongue is in his mouth and he’s kissing back, passionately burying against her as his rough hands grapple her supple rear.

Her hands stop and instead she tugs down his bottoms to let his overalls and garments pool round his ankles. A smirk tugs up his scar, gently but firmly he places his hands on her shoulders and begins to push her down towards his throbbing erection which desires far more than her hands.

Smiling coyly, her tongue runs across her lips, as she slowly sinks to her knees in front of him. Maker she’s divine…. A strangled noise releases from deep in his throat as her tongue dances across his tip, twirling and swishing, devotedly exploring, before she takes him in her mouth, pressing her lips firmly around him.

Reaching back, he grapples for purchase but finding none he reaches forwards to twist his fingers through her hair. She adds a hand to join her mouth as she beings to bob and pump. He bucks into her wet heat, but after a few blissful moments pass he prises her attention away with a tug on her scalp.

“Not so fast,” he pants, lifting her up he spins her back against the car, looming over her, his cock teasing along her navel as he whispers to her. “Touch yourself,” the demand is issued against her cheek as he pulls away, ignoring the kiss her plump lips are begging for.

Smirking she nods and slides one hand down her thigh, pressing it between her legs and spreading them for him. Her other hand menders to her breast to stroke against a pert nipple. As she hums, he watches her head lull back slightly, her lips part… His attention is promptly directed south as she moans, splaying herself, rubbing against her sensitive nub while she moves a finger inside.

Lust soaked eyes study her erotic display; how her skin flushes pink, how she tweaks her own nipple, how she adds another digit, how she bucks into her own hand, and how she begins to mumble his name in need.

Growling he lunges and pins her in place, his own hands cupping hers, joining them, rolling her nipple between his fingers and pinching. She tries to pull him in for a kiss but he resists, his other hand is pushing her fingers deep inside her, with a trembled moan, he adds his, slipping inside her and over powering her own with ease, curling them in a slow, sensual motion, while hearing her moans grow.

Suddenly he withdraws his touch and twists her in his hold. He must have her, must have her wrapped around him, must feel her heat consume him, must have her shatter and spill over him. Leaning his weight firmly against her back he drags her rear towards his groin. His palms slide over her inner thighs to help open her and when he probes and teases at her entrance she hums. 

“Is this the kind of payment you had in mind, miss?” he growls against her back, his throbbing cock pressing against her folds, his heart racing as desire stokes his veins.

She’s panting under him, her fingers spreading and searching for purchase against the steaming glass she’s pressed against. “Maker, yes!” her hands slide up to the roof and her fingers curl round.

Bending her slightly he guides himself inside. She spreads and swallows him, consumes him entirely until her tight warm walls hugging him, fulfilling him. His hips roll, pulling out only to bury himself back inside making her release a harsh groan.

Body now coated in sweat, his heated skin blisters where it touches hers, it sings where they join and every nerve demands he _fuck_ her. Thrusting back, he ploughs, giving her everything, taking everything, his blunt rough nails guide her hips, smacking their flesh together and he pounds.

The temperature soars and curls fall loose against his forehead as he thrusts with a commanding rhythm. There’s a coldness to the air which helps trickle the heat from his skin, but still his chest pants as he drives hard and fast, each slam inside met with a growing moan.

Her curves bounce with his every move and gasped ‘yeses’ spill from her lips as he speeds. Pressing her forearms into the car she braces against every thrust to ensure he fills her to the hilt, the action lets him know, she enjoys being taken like this, barbaric and raw, as much as he reveres it.

He notes how her thighs tremble, her wanton moans start to come faster, shorter, sharper, as she nears her peak. One of his hands loops round and find where they meet as he forces inside her. The touch sends a shudder through him and he has to grapple onto his own restraint…it’s her release he’s after.

Panting his fingers rub against her in time with his thrusts, within moments she cries out, her firsts clenching and her body shaking, as she peaks gloriously for him.

Grabbing her hips once more he rolls his hips, with a few more deep, fulfilling motions, her helps her ride her climax, until she cries out his name. Face contorting, he lets go, hissing a broken groan, spilling hotly inside her and flooding his body with sweet release.

Puffing away he pulls out to rest his forehead against her back. Closing his eyes, he feels the rapid rise and fall of her whole body as she breathes, and notes how it’s perfectly in time with his own.

Blearily opening them he gently plants a kiss on one of the freckles which runs up her spine. Glancing down, he only now realises he never did fully undress, his dirty jumpsuit and clothes still rumpled around his ankles. He smiles softly. Maker the things this woman did to him… and how he loves her for it.

Running his hand tenderly up her back she murmurs something he can’t make out. “Hmm?”

“I said,” she puffs lightly turning to peer at him over her shoulder from under wild hair. “I do love you.”

Cullen chuckles and softly helps turn her around on unsteady legs, supporting her weight as best he can, even though his own muscles have turned to weakened jelly. “I love you too.”

Her small delicate fingers trace down his jaw as she simply gazes at him in for a moment. “Although,” she adds with a cheeky smirk, twisting one of his curls around her finger. “I think I got the better end of that deal.”

“No,” he breathes, nuzzling his face against hers. “I have you, and that, is priceless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are love <3.  
> Authors note: Based on a conversation I had with my other half and thanks to the prompting of several people on tumblr!   
> Conversation went:  
> Him: What you writing?  
> Me: Cullen fan fic  
> Him: So porn then?  
> Me: ?  
> Him: Like Cullen's fixed your car but oh no you don't have any money to pay him?  
> Me:........... Yes.........


End file.
